<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glass hearts by yonghoonxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220516">glass hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghoonxx/pseuds/yonghoonxx'>yonghoonxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys in Skirts, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Other, Seonghwa just likes to wear skirts and feel pretty, because they're literally kids, seonghwa is brave, soft nicknames, standing up to bullies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghoonxx/pseuds/yonghoonxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when jeong yunho meets a boy with stars in his eyes in the corridor of the train to hogwarts, his life is changed forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeong Yunho stands on platform 9 and 3 quarters with a breeze blowing through his hair and a giant smile on his face. </p><p>It's his first year at Hogwarts. He's a pureblood, from a respectable Ravenclaw family, so he's awaited this moment his whole life, and it hardly feels real; the platform beneath his feet seems to sway, the air a little crisper than usual, the wind whispering excitedly in his ears. </p><p>"Mama," Yunho asks suddenly, gripping his mother's hand tighter, "I will be in Ravenclaw, right? Or Gryffindor?" </p><p>"I'm sure you will," his mother says gently, "but even if you aren't, it's alright. Every house has its good and bad people. You'll be among the good, wherever you go."</p><p>She kisses the top of his head. "It's time to get going, baby. Have a great year." She hugs him and smiles, guiding him up onto the train with gentle hands.</p><p>Yunho waves goodbye out the window as the train pulls out of the station. His mother and little brother, Gunho, wave back, smiling at him with sparkling eyes. Yunho grins, bouncing a little in his seat. Merlin, he's so excited. </p><p>The moment is shattered when Yunho hears a little whimper, the sound of someone crying. He looks up in shock, searching worriedly for the source of the sound, wanting to comfort whoever it is. </p><p>His gaze lands on a boy standing out in the aisle alone, looking around with tears in his eyes. He looks scared. His dark hair is messy, falling over his forehead, and his hands are up over his face. His shoulders are shaking. </p><p>He's wearing a dark blue skirt down to his knees, matching stockings, and shiny black shoes with little pink bows on them. Yunho's heart melts; the outfit makes him look like a tiny kitten. </p><p>He opens his compartment door and says softly, "Why are you crying?" </p><p>The boy looks up and sniffles. Up close, he's extremely pretty, with big endearing round eyes and full lips. "I can't- I have nowhere to sit." </p><p>Yunho frowns. "Are the other compartments all full?" </p><p>"No," the boy says slowly, "but they don't want to sit with me." </p><p>Yunho gasps. "Why?" He reaches out a hand, not waiting for an answer. "You can sit with me." </p><p>The boy looks nervous, but he takes Yunho's hand shyly and follows him into the compartment. </p><p>"Are you going to call me names?" the boy asks, then says defensively, "I'm not a girl, by the way." </p><p>Yunho blinks at him. "I know." </p><p>He settles into his seat. "I'm Yunho," he says brightly. "It's my first year. Is it yours too?" </p><p>"Second," the boy whispers, drying his tears. Yunho notices his shirt has little ruffles on it, and coos. "My name is Seonghwa." </p><p>"What's your house?" Yunho asks happily. "Is it Hufflepuff? You seem like one. You seem nice." </p><p>"No," Seonghwa says hesitantly. "It's- it's Gryffindor." </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Yunho is a little surprised. Gryffindors are supposed to be tough and brave, and Seonghwa was crying in the aisle because he had nowhere to sit. </p><p>But then again, maybe he is brave for drying his tears and trusting Yunho anyway. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The day flies by, and before Yunho knows it, it's time for The Sorting. </p><p>He watches a small boy with catlike features and a dimple get sorted into Slytherin, as is an even smaller boy with a ponytail, charmingly uneven eyes, and a mischievous grin. They hug as soon as the second boy arrives at the Slytherin table. Yunho makes a mental note of their names; San and Wooyoung. </p><p>An awkward but endearing tall boy with narrow eyes and plump lips goes to Ravenclaw; a buff kid whose eyes are innocent and round, hair as red as a cherry, is sent to the Gryffindor table. Yunho adds Mingi and Jongho to his list. He watches a beautiful doll-like boy get sorted into Slytherin, and tells himself to remember Yeosang. </p><p>At last, it's his turn. He looks around over the crowd as he sits on the stool, the sorting hat a little too big for his head. </p><p>He makes eye contact with Mingi, who immediately winks. Yunho decides he likes him already. </p><p>He searches for Seonghwa and finds him at the far end of the Gryffindor table, looking like he's drowning in his too-large robe. He looks pocket sized. Yunho's heart swells. </p><p>"Stop thinking about pretty boys," The Sorting Hat snaps in his ear. "Now is not the time. Hmm, now, hmm. I see you're very strong, and you have a lot of courage and intellect; a pureblood, and you have Ravenclaw parents, I'm guessing? Ah. Well, well. I suppose you'd like to go to Ravenclaw as well." </p><p>"Um," Yunho says intelligently. </p><p>The Hat makes a scornful noise in his ear, then bellows for the whole room to hear, the sound echoing off the walls. </p><p>"Hufflepuff!" </p><p>Yunho stumbles to the table feeling shocked. The Hufflepuffs greet him with warm smiles, and he smiles back, but as soon as introductions and rules pass he turns and scans the room again for Seonghwa. </p><p>He doesn't see the boy anywhere, and two of the older Gryffindors are missing as well. </p><p>Yunho shifts uncomfortably and murmers, "I need a restroom," before darting away, his heart racing. </p><p>He runs out into the hall and realizes he doesn't have a damn clue where he's going. He stops and looks around, breathing heavily, chest swelling with panic. He doesn't want to get lost in Hogwarts. </p><p>A door opens behind him, and he hears a soft laugh. It's one of the older Hufflepuffs, Ki, shaking his head good-naturedly. </p><p>"Figured you might need a guide," He says cheerfully. </p><p>Yunho swallows and nods. He trudges alongside Ki and silently hopes they'll find Seonghwa on the way. </p><p>They walk silently up a flight of stairs and down a corridor, and Yunho is just about to pass the entrance to another hallway when he hears a muffled sound of pain. </p><p>He turns, and freezes in horror. </p><p>"Um," he manages. "Ki?" </p><p>At the end of the hallways is Seonghwa, his loose robe unbuttoned halfway down his chest, pressed up against the wall by a big Gryffindor boy who has a hand over Seonghwa's mouth and is shaking him. </p><p>Ki's expression turns stony. "Leave it," he says flatly. "You'll get used to seeing them at it a lot." </p><p>"But they're hurting him!" </p><p>Ki shrugs. "Maybe he asked for it." </p><p>Yunho chokes on air, taking a step back. "What?" </p><p>Ki scowls. "Shouldn't come to school dressed like he does." </p><p>Yunho feels sick. </p><p>"You're gross," he blurts out. "You're so gross." </p><p>He runs. </p><p>He runs down the corridor towards Seonghwa, ignoring Ki's shout. He shoves the big Gryffindor with all his might and grabs his new friend around the waist, pulling him into the nearest room and locking the doors. </p><p>Yunho points his wand at the door and mutters a sealing spell, one that his father taught him a few months ago. He hadn't expected to need it so soon. </p><p>Seonghwa looks at him with wide eyes, full lips parted in a surprised O. "You helped me." </p><p>"Of course," Yunho says warmly. He glares at the door. </p><p>Seonghwa slowly starts buttoning up his robe again, wincing. "Why did you help me?" </p><p>Yunho fidgets, avoiding eye contact. He mumbles, "They were hurting you." </p><p>"But they always do," Seonghwa says, his voice trembling, "and no one has ever cared before." </p><p>"No one?" Yunho feels like crying. "They just leave you to get hurt?" </p><p>Seonghwa flashes a tiny smile. "It's okay," he says quietly, reaching out to take Yunho's hand. "But thank you. Really." </p><p>It's not okay, Yunho wants to say, you're getting bullied. But he's silent, squeezing Seonghwa's hand and gazing at the floor. </p><p>"We should get back," Seonghwa says eventually. He's avoiding eye contact, his hands fidgeting in his lap. </p><p>Yunho nods. Seonghwa leads him down the hallways and the staircases, around a corner, and back into the Great Hall. </p><p>"Thank you again," is murmered in Yunho's ear before he returns to his seat. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Yunho leaps onto the train and laughs as he waves goodbye to his family. </p><p>It's his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was selected as a Prefect, and his heart is soaring. He feels important, and holds his head high as he strides down the corridor and chooses a compartment. </p><p>His gaze immediately falls on familiar dazzling eyes, now with added sparkle in the form of soft pink glittery makeup on the lids. Seonghwa's cherry red lips curve upward in a welcoming smile as he says softly, "Greetings, Prefect Jeong." </p><p>Yunho laughs and hugs him. "It feels unreal. I can't believe this badge is actually mine," He gushes, showing it off. Seonghwa giggles and flicks him on the forehead. </p><p>"Don't get a swollen head," he warns teasingly. </p><p>Yunho pouts. "Can't I even brag a little?" </p><p>Seonghwa hugs him again. "Okay, you've earned it." </p><p>Yunho sits back and looks him up and down. He's wearing a pink shirt this time, white skirt and knee high boots with heels. There's a small area of his thighs that's exposed, and Yunho wonders if the Gryffindor prefects will try to get him in trouble for it. </p><p>He has a white beret perched on top of his hair, which is dyed a soft brownish-blond. Yunho pinches his cheek and says, "You look adorable." </p><p>Seonghwa blushes and squeezes his eyes shut. "Don't tease." </p><p>"But you're cute," Yunho protests, and Seonghwa gives in, resting his head on Yunho's shoulder with a soft sigh. </p><p>He falls asleep in seconds. Yunho takes his hand and holds it. </p><p>The compartment door slides open and Mingi and Jongho tumble in, shoving each other and laughing. Yunho scowls. </p><p>"Shhh, the baby's sleeping." </p><p>Mingi and Jongho fall silent immediately, smiling fondly down at Seonghwa. </p><p>"He looks cute," Jongho observes. </p><p>"Pink!" Mingi says in delight. "That's my favorite." </p><p>San and Wooyoung stroll in holding hands and the four newcomers all pile onto each other's laps. Yeosang shows up a bit late, murmering about Prefect duties. He congratulates Yunho on being a Prefect as well. </p><p>The last to arrive is a student from Ravenclaw who they've befriended through Mingi, an artistic boy named Hongjoong. He appears at last with bright blue hair, laughingly telling them about how he almost forgot his owl. </p><p>"You're a bad pet owner," San scolds, but he's smiling. </p><p>"I'm scatterbrained," Hongjoong says brightly, settling into his seat with a sigh. "Hi, Yunho. Hey, guys, look at my new art project!" </p><p>He talks for the entire ride. Hongjoong loves to talk, and not a single dull word ever leaves his mouth, so Yunho has no reason to complain. Hongjoong's art is also amazing. </p><p>The rest of the night is a blur. Yunho barely sees his friends, and when he tumbles into bed at last, he falls asleep within seconds. </p><p>In the middle of the night, Yunho wakes up with the feeling that he desperately needs to take a piss. He slips out of bed and exits the dorm quietly, making his way to the now familiar bathrooms. He closes the door and does what he came for quickly. </p><p>Then he hears a sniffle. He's not alone. </p><p>Someone else is in the bathrooms, and that someone else is crying. Yunho leans his forehead against the stall door and asks softly, "Are you okay?" </p><p>Sniffles. No answer. </p><p>"I don't know what's going on," Yunho says hesitantly, "but it's going to be alright. I promise." </p><p>He's met with silence once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Seonghwa were to die young, he thinks he'd come back as a ghost to haunt Hogwarts. </p><p>The castle is grand and big, and there's so much of it that he's never seen. He wants to explore all over, find all the hidden, empty rooms, and maybe then he'll have a place to be alone. A safe place. Somewhere he can hide. </p><p>That's why he's awake and creeping around the castle at three a.m, still wearing his nightgown. He has his hair tied up in pigtails on top of his head, feet warmed by fluffy slippers, which also aid him in moving without a sound. He's breathing as softly as he can, taking care to stay out of sight. He just needs time to himself. </p><p>"Park," He hears a voice say. </p><p>He freezes. He recognizes the voice as a Ravenclaw student named Lin, who likes to call him names sometimes. He attempts to slip away. </p><p>"Nah, I see you." Lin catches his arm. "Sneaking around, huh? I'll tell the Headmaster on you. You're gonna be in so much trouble." </p><p>Seonghwa keeps his mouth shut. No matter what he says, it won't help. </p><p>Lin drags him up the stairs, one hand pulling Seonghwa's pigtail, up towards the Gryffindor dorm. At the top of the staircase, he pauses, drops Seonghwa on the floor, and casually puts a foot on his chest to hold him down. He gives a mocking little laugh. </p><p>"Merlin," He says softly, "You even sleep in girl clothes." </p><p>He shoves Seonghwa with his foot, and with a shocked noise not unlike a squeak, he finds himself tumbling back down the stairs. He hears Lin's muffled laughter behind him, and tears sting at his eyes. </p><p>"Damsel in distress," Lin says half to himself. "This is so funny." </p><p>Seonghwa lies at the bottom of the stairs and tries not to cry. His whole body hurts, and he feels overwhelmingly embarrassed at being caught in his slippers with his hair tied up. He hates feeling like a child, and that's how Lin makes him feel. Not to mention he never even found a good hiding spot. </p><p>"I bet Gryffindor will lose hundreds of points," Lin says gleefully, "and everyone will blame you. The helpless tiny princess who sabotaged the entire house... the older kids will really give it to you." </p><p>Seonghwa can't help gasping. He hadn't even thought of that. They're going to kill him. </p><p>He hates the warm feeling that the thought of his friends calling him "princess" brings. He ought to reject the thought, shove it far away, but the seed is already planted. </p><p>"Hey," Seonghwa hears from the top of the stairs. </p><p>Lin yelps, and there's a shuffling sound. "What the hell, man?" </p><p>"Sneaking around at night?" It's Mingi's voice. "Headmaster will love that one." </p><p>"I got up because I heard him!" Lin protests. </p><p>Mingi inhales sharply, then he's running down the stairs, and suddenly Seonghwa is on his feet with warm arms around him, holding him up. </p><p>"Sneaking around to pick on smaller kids? You're a loser," Mingi half snarls at Lin. To Seonghwa he just murmers softly, "Are you okay?" </p><p>"Yeah," Seonghwa breathes. His heart is pounding in his chest. He's not out of trouble. Gryffindor will still lose points, and everyone will want to come beat him up again. </p><p>Mingi helps him to bed, giving him a quick hug first; amazingly, Lin leaves them alone. Seonghwa wishes he and Mingi were in the same house. He sleeps fitfully, his dreams full of stairs and footsteps and mocking laughter. </p><p> </p><p>He wakes up to a tug on his little ponytail. </p><p>"Hey," Jongho says cheekily. </p><p>Seonghwa pouts up at him. He can't think of anything to say, the cold fist of dread clenched too tightly. around his heart. There's nothing he can do to prevent the trouble he's about to be in, and Jongho won't be so smiley then. </p><p>Seonghwa practically drags himself to his first class, getting the usual stares and whispers. He finds Mingi in the hall and stays near him as long as he can, but Gryffindor's first class of the day is Transfiguration with Slytherin, and the two have to part ways. </p><p>Seonghwa zones out for the entire class, staring at his feet and feeling cold all over. It's not until Professor Jung calls his name sharply that he realizes he hasn't heard a word of what she said. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispers, his eyes stinging. </p><p>"Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Jung sighs. "Please pay attention, Seonghwa." </p><p>He waits all morning for the bomb to drop. By noon he's almost begun to think it won't happen after all. </p><p>He's beginning to relax during lunch, laughing and talking with Jongho, when Headmaster Kim calls for attention. </p><p>"This morning," he begins regretfully, "I was informed that a student was moving around the castle at night. Two students, in fact." Seonghwa's heart sinks. So Mingi is in trouble too. </p><p>"This is quite a breach of the rules. However, it appears one student of the two was merely on his way to a restroom, so there will be no points taken off for that." </p><p>Seonghwa frowns, confused. </p><p>"However, the other of the two was not only sneaking around, but also using the empty corridor as a chance to harass the other. 100 points from Ravenclaw for severe rule breaking and bullying. Lin, you will see me for your detention after lunch." </p><p>Seonghwa freezes in place. He's not in trouble. Mingi isn't in trouble. He sits still in his chair, eyes wide in utter shock. </p><p>"You okay?" Jongho asks. </p><p>Seonghwa pulls a small smile and nods. "Never better." </p><p>He feels sick. Mingi lied for him, and now only Ravenclaw lost points, even though Seonghwa was breaking the rules too. He inhales and stands shakily. </p><p>"Sir!" He calls. </p><p>Headmaster Kim looks up, eyes twinkling. "Yes?" </p><p>"I was-" he swallows. "The second student- it was me. I wasn't on my way to the restrooms. I was sneaking, too." </p><p>"Well, twenty points off from Gryffindor, then," Headmaster Kim says agreeably, "and thank you for admitting it." He smiles in a friendly way. "Many students wouldn't, you know." </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa is on his way to Potions when he's grabbed and dragged roughly aside into an empty classroom. </p><p>"What the hell was that for?" Jin says through gritted teeth. "We lost twenty points just because you wanted to play the good girl. You're in for it, Park. Next time you better keep your mouth shut." </p><p>Seonghwa considers screaming for help, but at the last minute, he stops. He's a Gryffindor. He's brave. He won't let them shove him around again. </p><p>He hums and wriggles so he's facing Jin instead. </p><p>"Good talk," he says brightly. </p><p>He wrenches himself out of Jin's grasp and strides calmly over to the door again. "See you in Potions," he says sweetly, "if you decide to show up."</p><p>He closes it behind him and marches down the hallway with his head held high. </p><p> </p><p>"You look great," Yunho tells him when he exits the classroom after Potions. "I mean- you look really happy. Especially considering, you know." He bites his lip. </p><p>"Losing twenty points?" Seonghwa shrugs. "It's fine. I stood up to Jin today." </p><p>Yunho almost drops his books. "I knew you would! I knew it! What did you do? Oh, I wish I'd seen his face. I'm so proud of you," and he jerks Seonghwa into a suffocating hug, still chanting "I knew you could." </p><p>Seonghwa feels himself blushing. "Yeah, well. It wasn't much. It felt good, though, not to let him throw me around." </p><p>"Yes," Yunho says eagerly, eyes huge. "You're worth ten of him, and he knows it. I hope he sulks all day." </p><p>Seonghwa laughs and takes Yunho's hand. "You have so much energy." </p><p>"I'm just happy for you!" Yunho cheers. </p><p>Seonghwa's heart does a flip, and his smile widens. "I'm happy, too." </p><p>He is. Walking through the Hogwarts halls with no fear, Yunho's hand in his and five points gained back in Potions, he feels- at least for the moment- like he's floating.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>